


Anything For Them

by orphan_account



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is something I thought maybe could happen, where the Gary (Our Gary right now) travels back in time to stop Quinn from going into the rift and stops Mooncake from being taken, and kills the Lord Commander in the explosion.This is an AU.EDITI decided to orphan this little fic. But I will leave it here for the fandom in case anyone likes to read it.





	Anything For Them

She shouted his name as her hands pressed into his chest, attempting to staunch the gaping wound that the laser had left behind.  Warm blood squished through Quinn’s gloved fingers, yet the former Infinity Guard captain was no stranger to this familiar seen of a gun wound and a dying soldier. 

Gary wasn’t a soldier.

He wasn’t another Pilot or combat Infinity Guard member who got shot and they had a funeral for them and a remembrance Day but after that they were forgotten. 

Gary was her friend.  The woman shook her head as she began to grow more frustrated each passing second.  Every second gone was another second that Gary's eyes weren't open and he was bleeding heavily.  His breaths were hard and forced but at least he was _breathing._

All of them were scattered around the brutally beaten Galaxy One, but they were alive. Well, most of them were anyway. Gary had taken one last blow from the Lord Commander before the evil man had been sucked into Final Space with the bomb, exploding into pieces. Gary had kept Quinn on the ship, and they fired the bomb into the Lord Commander, sending him off into space after a brutal fight. They were alive and together.

* * *

 

They were alive.  She was alive.  Gary couldn’t have been happier, despite the blood pulsing out of his body like a quick-moving stream.  A soft hand was covering his right cheek, and another was pushing downward onto his broken chest.

_“Gary!”_

Was someone wanting him to do something? He was kind of in a predicament right now...

  
"Gary, open your eyes!" she shouted again. Oh, it was Quinn. That makes more sense. Suddenly a harsh slap to the face made him cough and open his eyes. He could make out the shape of Quinn leaning over him, Lil Cato and KVN hovering around him on the floor. Damnit. After going back in time to stop the first events of closing the rift, he still wanted KVN to die. But now KVN was alive...Oh well, at least the others were safe and breathing, which was all he wanted.

  
"Gary why did you do that? _We had a plan_!" shouted Quinn. She bit back her lip in anger and wrapped one of her hands around Gary's human hand. "I was supposed to close the rift, why didn't you let me go? You went out there and tried to push the Lord Commander in and ended up getting yourself shot you idiot..." Her grip on his hand tightened.

  
Was she mad at him? He only wanted them to live. They didn't know he actually was from a timeline where Quinn died in the rift and Mooncake was captured. Temporal worms man.  They'll get you where you need to go.  It's just finding one that's difficult. The space worm had sent him back to right after Avocato sacrificed himself to save his son's life.  Funny.  Even traveling backwards in time couldn't rescue his best friend.  Losing Quinn was too much for his heart to bear though.  Mooncake had been taken, the Earth had been engulfed into the breach.  He had to do it again.  So, sneaking aboard the Galaxy One while everyone slept was easy when you just so happen to look like one of the members aboard.  Knocking out his past self and tying him up in his bedroom while they attempted to close the rift was what had to be done.  He snickered at the thought of the other Gary in the room, struggling to free himself.  He'd never know all the heartbreak and rage he had just saved himself from.

  
"Why are you l-laughing Gary? You're dying!" shouted Lil Cato.

  
"I think I might know why..." spoke HUE. Everyone ignored him.  
"Q-Quinn...." Gary said weakly.

  
"Gary?" Quinn trembled.  He could see tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.  Score. She did care about him.

  
"Quinn I..." Suddenly Mooncake appeared over them, looking down at his injured friend. A look of horror came across the creature's face.

  
"M-Mooncake! I-No, calm down b-buddy..." Gary winced. Quinn applied more pressure and Lil Cato found a blanket to put under his head.

  
"Just save your energy okay?" demanded Quinn. Gary shook his head and stared up at Mooncake who lowered himself down and grabbed ahold of Gary's other arm with his little stub arms. Whimpering, the little creature pawed at Gary's side. He was breathing heavily and Gary could sense a burning rage was beginning to form inside of Mooncake.

  
"No, Mooncake, please don't destroy the universe...I'm not...I'm not Gary..." he gasped.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Quinn. Lil Cato's ears lowered as he watched the life drain from his friend.

  
"I'm from a timeline where you all died...I think I might of even died but I was given another c-chance...I came back because I couldn't let it happen...I couldn't let you all g-go..." he winced in pain and Quinn put her hand on his head and ruffled his hair, trying to comfort him. His blood seeped into her Infinity Guard uniform and began to surround them on the cold floor.

  
"So you're not...from here? Our Gary is still alive?" asked Lil Cato. Gary choked up a spurt of blood, and Quinn winced at the harsh coughing fit that he had before he took a deep breath and began to speak again.

  
"I locked him up in my bedroom. He's going to be pissed but tell him I said I did what was best. He'll g-get over it.." Gary looked back at Quinn.

  
"I came all the way back here because I couldn't stand it...I needed to be with you all. I'm..I'm going to see her again. I'm going to see my Quinn...and Avocato." he began to whimper and a tear rolled down his cheek.

  
Quinn was relieved to hear that her Gary was still safe and sound, and the dying man in front of her was him from another timeline. Yet the sight still made her cry. Gary loved them so much he was willing to come back and change their fate, even though it meant getting him killed in the process.

"Goodbye Quinn" he whispered.  Quinn felt his hand slowly unwind from hers, resting against his side as the last ounce of strength his body could muster was spent.

"Goodbye Gary"

Quinn had seen people die before, she wasn't a stranger to this. This however, was different from the common Infinity Guard death. Although they had only known each other a short time, Quinn cared for Gary and tears dribbled down her cheeks as she leaned forth. The woman gingerly pulled Gary into her arms, resting his head underneath her chin as she softly rocked back and forth, quietly humming and running her fingers through the soft blonde hair. Mooncake broke, falling against Gary's leg and sobbing into the man's jeans, antennas lowered in grief. Brushing a bang away from his half lidded eyes, Quinn pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before reaching down and pulling his eyelids closed.

 

"Just rest now Gary, you need it." she whispered.

 

 

 

* * *

 

A door smashed open and a pissed off Gary stomped into the room.

"Okay, where's the asshole who tied me up!? We've been attacked and the ship has been half destroyed and I missed the whole thing!" he shouted angrily. His mouth dropped open when he saw Quinn on the ground holding his dead body.

  
"Okay I must have missed a lot more..." he put his hand to his chin.  
Mooncake sqeeuled with joy and flew into Gary's face, hugging him. The man returned the hug but walked over to the others.

  
"I don't understand.." spoke Gary.

"He's you." said KVN.

 

 "Well obviously, but what is he doing here? How is he here? Why is he dead? I remember him coming at me and knocking me out, but after that..." Gary shook his head. He noticed Quinn was still quietly sobbing, and he looked down at his feet.

  
"Um..Quinn...I..I'm sorry." he said. The woman opened her eyes and looked at him.  
"For what? You didn't do this. Gary, you've no idea how happy I am to see you right now. I thought this was you and I thought that we were going to lose you...But this was a Gary from a timeline before us. He came back to stop us all from dying."

 

 "...Wow..."

  
"I know..I..I know he's from a different timeline but I still...I...Just watching him die...He loved me and he came back for me..." Quinn sniffled and tried to regain herself. "I've never met someone as selfless as him...as selfless as you." she spoke. Gary rubbed the back of his neck.

  
"I..I'm not.."

"Chookity."

 "Yes you are. Look at him!" shouted Quinn. She delicately placed the dead man onto the floor.  "He died to save us all..He told me to tell you it was for the best that you stayed locked up."

 

"I just don't know what to think about this..." Gary rubbed his forehead. Quinn slowly walked over next to him, and the two embraced.

  
"I'm just glad you're alright. And everything is done..." whispered Gary. Quinn buried her face into his shoulder.

  
"Um..maybe we should get that uniform off of you." he said, gesturing to the blood soaked in her shirt. The two nodded, wandering to the back of the ship to find a new set of clothes. Currently some of the S.A.M.E.S. were repairing the Galaxy One.

 

 

"Will we give him a proper burial?" asked HUE to Quinn and Gary as they dug for new clothes. Quinn nodded without hesitation.

  
"Of course." she spoke.

"Um, yeah..." Gary muttered. "It's just so weird...Watching a different version of myself die like that, knowing what happened in his universe." Gary glanced over at Quinn.

  
"So....You do care about me?" he asked her. She stopped digging for clothes and looked at him with her eyebrow raised.  
"Gary.."  
"I'm sorry."

  
"Gary what do you think? I don't let my emotions get in the way because that's the way I was trained. But it's not like I don't care." she spoke.

  
"Right..."

  
"He came back in time so he could save all of us. We owe everything to him. Having him die like that...I just lost it." sighed Quinn, throwing on a new shirt. "There's a planet nearby, let's find a place there to give him a proper burial."  
He agreed, and that's what they would do.

 

_One day later..._

 

 

The planet nearby was filled with colorful flowers and lush vegitation. The ship lacked anything to store a body inside, so they did what they could. Wrapping future Gary's body in a bunch of blankets, they lowered him down into the hole the S.A.M.E.S dug for them. Lil Cato, Quinn, and Mooncake tossed blue flowers down into the hole as they began to fill it with dirt. Gary stood a few feet back, unable to watch his body be buried. Quinn noticed he was standing away from them and strolled over, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"I never thought I would attend my own funeral." he said.

"Yessss that iss a bit weeirddd.." said Tribore, who luckily had survived the battle. Quinn rolled her eyes.

  
"It is something else. I can't imagine what you're going through right now. This is a weird feeling for me too. But just know I'm here for you, alright?" Quinn patted Gary on the shoulder.

  
"Thanks Quinn." he smiled at her. It wasn't a happy smile, but an understanding smile. Quinn leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek before returning to help bury other Gary's body.

Mooncake floated over and watched him. Taking the little creature in his hands, he sighed.  
"Mooncake, if something does happen to me, please don't destroy anything." he told him.  
"Chookity?"  
"I mean it."

  
"Chookity."  
"Sigh..."


End file.
